Black and White
by wondering daydreamer
Summary: Alice an introvert who is left all alone to live in her house is quite lonely and sad. With summer break starting she couldn't do anything but stay at the house and do nothing wait till she saves two rabbits a white and a black one from doom. With nothing else left to do she decides to care for them. Despite the two rabbits not being so fond of each other and her. AU
1. Something unexpected

Author's note: Hello everybody! This is dreamer *waves* well I hope you like my new story. I had this sudden urge to make this particular story when I was busy daydreaming (got that?) about Peter's and Sidney's bun bun form. (and Elliot's too if you count in Wonderful Twin World...)

Ahh~ sweet little bundles of jo- *cough* Please ignore the other thing I said... well I should start on the story by now and here's a little warning; this is an AU and the characters may be a tad bit OoC...

* * *

**No one's p.o.v**

Ah, summer the time for students to rejoin their families, spend quality time together, enjoy, relax, do activities and have fun as a whole happy family but sadly our poor little heroine is experiencing the exact opposite of what was mentioned earlier.

She's stuck at her university trying to sort out some sort of problem with her clearance, currently waiting not so patiently for her teacher to show up so she can finish everything and be done with it.

The family part was another topic to be discussed.

Alice gave off a despondent sigh as she stared at her reflection on the shiny vase. Lovely teal eyes and long light brown hair are one of her most noticed physical traits.

Alice is to be considered one of the cutest students at Rosewood State University but she never payed attention to gossip.

"Don't look so glum, dear." The secretary, a pretty and petite young woman chimed in. She looked at the smartest student in school, sitting at the chair with an I'm-sick-of-waiting look plastered on her face.

Alice perked up her teal eyes widening, she felt instantly guilty for making the secretary worried. She was her friend after all.

"It's okay Miss Maria, just getting bored that's all." Alice replied flashing a reassuring smile at Maria.

Maria nodded then thought up about something.

"Why don't you go out for some fresh air?" She asked "It will occupy your mind as you look at the scenery. They say time flies faster if you're occupied." Maria said as she gestured towards the door.

Alice wanted to say no but then thought about it what harm can it do in just staying outside? She smiled and said.

"Okay I will."

Rosewood true to its name boast one of the most magnificent rose gardens in the entire city. They are a vast array of colours to be seen but this time red roses are the ones that are most seen. It's a tradition for the university's chancellor to choose what rose color should dominate and it's quite obvious she loves the color red.

Also she is Alice's good friend as well but that's a well kept secret that very few people know about.

"Whoa..." Alice admired the scenery even though she saw it a lot of times.

She started to walk.

As Alice for being an introvert her mind is always thinking no matter what's happening around her.

'_Well this year's summer is going to be a lonely one... I wonder in what should I do for the entire time, there is no way Mom will let me take a summer job and since Lorina is living at another country with her husband staying with her would be too costly.'_ Alice's expression wasn't a happy one.

'_How come... everything fell apart in an instant?'_ Alice walked deeper towards the garden.

'_Why it is always business and money in my parent's minds not to mention they managed to brainwash Edith, she's not the sweet little sister I used to know...' _She kicked a stone on the path.

'_Even though I did my best to make them proud... It feels like it's not enough for them.' _She started to walk faster.

'_Is it because I'm not a social deviant like Edith or an angel like Lorina right? They never praised me like both of them... I was never their favourite in the first place anyways!' _Alice almost started to run.

'_Maybe just maybe-'_

"ALICEEEEE!"

A shout interrupted Alice's depressing train of thoughts as she looked back to see Maria calling out for her.

"SIR MARK IS AL-READY HERE!"

"COMING!" Alice screamed back.

Finally after everything by I mean everything, Alice never felt so happy when work was done and she started heading for home.

"Be careful on your way home Alice and I mean it." Maria warned as she watched Alice going out of the gate.

"I'll be okay and take care too, Maria!" Alice replied. She smiled and wave to her friend as she started to disappear from the view.

Alice now lives alone in a 2 storey house that mind you still looks expensive despite it not being a mansion. She used to share this with her family when they were visiting in province; she originally lived in a grand mansion most of the time with her family at the capital but things changed.

She used to drive herself even though she's 16 years old and today she decided to walk back home since calling for a taxi seemed pointless now since she wanted to take a walk. Alice never really surveyed the area around her home, living in the not so far country side means you're mostly surrounded with nature.

'_How peaceful...'_ Alice thought till a bush near her started to shake.

*Rustle* *Rustle*

* * *

**Alice's p.o.v.**

'_Ahhhh!'_ I mentally shriek, startled by the unsuspecting noise. I knew there might be dangerous creatures lurking in the thick forest but I never really thought there might be a chance for one to attack me.

I quickly picked up a stick from nearby. Readying a stance just in case someone or something would attack me. And I know a stick, really just a stick is not the best weapon but hey at least that's better that nothing.

I crept slowly closer towards the bush, stick in hand then a...

White rabbit popped out.

In an instant my mind was confused...

'_Aren't_ _rabbits pray animals and preferred to stay away from larger animals and humans but how come this one popped out. With its sharp hearing it could have hear me from a yard or more away and hopped to safety.'_ I looked closely at the rabbit trying to see if anything is wrong.

Then I finally see what's wrong... the poor little thing was injured.

I gasp and tried to without startling it approach the poor rabbit.

The little guy must have been in a really bad shape since it didn't notice me at all when I scooped in gently in my arms...

'_Hey keep still or else I might drop you!'_ I mentally scream at the rabbit.

The rabbit still struggled and thrashed but after a minute or so exhaustion took over and he stopped moving.

Not minding the blood now staining my blue dress and if this one had enough energy to bite me, I might get rabies but I didn't care at all. I quickly ran as fast as I could towards my house hoping to save the rabbit just in time.

Normally when my family is home now and with me bursting in with a bloody rabbit in my arms my father would have reprimanded me for picking up dirty animals from the street, mother shaking her head saying that's something proper ladies shouldn't do and Edith looking at me with disgust. The only one who would care is Lorina and helped me with saving the rabbit and both of us getting ready for a scolding later on in dad's office.

But I'm somewhat thankful and sad the house is empty right now.

After doing my best patching up the white rabbit, I discovered one of its hind legs is broken and not to mention this one is a really feisty rabbit. It nearly bit me when I tried to clean the wound but thankfully he (I just recently found out) calmed down and managed to get his trust for me to feed him not to touch him of course (unless I want to lose all of my fingers) but enough for him to be okay with my presence in the room with him.

Anyways things calmed down after this...

'_He looks so cute when he's sleeping_~' I mentally cooed as the little rabbit slept on top of the make shift bed I made for him. I wouldn't be worrying about him escaping for a couple of reasons.

Reason no. 1: He can't move.

Reason no.2: It's my bedroom where he is staying at so the floor is heavily carpeted.

Reason no.3: The door is always locked.

And as for taking care of animals I wouldn't worry much since my aunt is a vet so I know some things in how to take care of a rabbit.

I noticed it was still bright outside and decided once again to take a walk in our gardens, hoping to see that if there is anything there planted that is edible for a rabbit. A sad smile came to my face as I thought of something.

'_It's so quiet here... too quiet... too empty...'_

* * *

**No one's p.o.v.**

After Alice left the room the white rabbit stirred in its sleep but then woke up. The rabbit looked shock as he took in his new surroundings. And as if he remembered what happened, he calmed down. The rabbit looked confused when he saw Alice wasn't in the room.

Thinking it may be his chance to escape he tried moving only to stop when he felt a sharp pain from his leg. The rabbit was greeted by a sight of one of his hind legs which wasn't bleeding and hurting less right now but instead wrapped in soft bandages.

The rabbit stopped moving and stayed still for a while then decided to sleep again.

Meanwhile Alice was in the garden still looking for plants that seem suitable for the rabbit.

*Growl*

'What the...' Alice silently mouthed as she heard a growl coming from the forest beyond her garden walls. Gulping this time she took a shovel with her.

"Calm down just inspect the area and see if you should call for the animal control." Alice quietly said as she opened the small gate of her wall garden and slowly went back to the wilderness.

Crouching down and slowly peeped through the foliage of a low lying tree.

*Gasp* Alice was greeted with a sight, something that she doesn't want to see.

It was a black rabbit this time exhausted and weak and there was a fox cornering it. With the fox's predatory eyes dead lock on the poor black rabbit it also looked like the rabbit was about to collapse.

The fox was ready to move.

'_NO!' _Alice mentally screamed as the fox nearly lunge at the black rabbit.

In a split second decision Alice sprinted and smacked the fox hard enough that it sent it flying back towards a nearby tree.

Nature could be cruel and heartless but there was no way Alice would simply do nothing as the rabbit was nearly shred to pieces.

The fox whimpered in pain and quickly ran away, with its tail between his legs some people would say. Alice simply stood there breathing heavily then quickly went to see that the black rabbit already collapse.

'_That was close...'_Alice mentally said as she brought the second new bunny to her house.

* * *

Well that's all it! Oh and a funfact about this chapter the first thing that happened the entry and school scenario was loosely based off my diary (yes I keep a diary) and decided to write it down thinking it was a good idea to start the I want to say thanks for reading this story of mine and please kindly review if you have time.


	2. Trust and Names

Author's note: Hi there guys! *smiles then waves* I want to say a BIG THANKS to everyone who read the first chapter of this story and this second chapter is dedicated to Person P my first reviewer! *clasp hands*

Oh and on the side note I added a bit of an extra at the end. It's called a diary page. It simply showcases Alice's thoughts on today's chapter. Well let's get started shall we. (A bit of warning there will be a couple of curse words at the start.)

**A few weeks ago**

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU MEAN THEY ESCPAPED!?" A man roared at a group of young men and women in front of him. All of them were wearing white lab coats.

" Bu-but sir... both subjects 22 and 24 hav-have re-really disappeared." A young man stuttered his face pale in fear. His other co-workers cowered in fear behind him.

The man gritted his teeth, the veins on his neck were starting to become visible... he was really mad.

"So your saying..." he growled "Everything I have worked for, my life's work escaped JUST BECAUSE OF YOUR SHITTY SYSTEM OF SECURITY!"

"But sir we can make another one... it will just take a while." A woman tried to reason but she was given a death glare.

The boss was ready to scream again till a frantic looking old man burst through the door.

The old man screamed...

"THE POLICE ARE HERE! EVERYTHING IS OVER WE NEED TO DESTROY ANY PEICE OF EVIDENCE AND THE SUBJECTS NOW AND ESCAPE!"

Chaos spread through the entire room like wild fire.

* * *

They say trust is the most expensive thing to acquire; it takes years just to earn it and mere seconds to lose it. Alice knew those words of wisdom are real but she never experienced it in full action till now...

"Come on little guy no need to be shy." '_Or ballistic...'_ Alice mentally added as she tried for the third time that evening to approach the weak but aggressive black rabbit. This rabbit actually bit her when he (just recently found out as well) woke up which explains the bandage on one of her fingers.

The rabbit still remain fussy not wanting touch by Alice. He was really tired and wanted to sleep but Alice won't leave him alone unless he ate the pill that was being offered.

"PLEASE! Just eat the pill it's not poison I promise it's just something to lower your fever!" Alice pleaded looking earnestly at the rabbits dual colored eyes.

"_How lovely..."_ Alice admired the black rabbit's black and ruby eyes but mostly on the red one.

The rabbit was shock at her outburst and stayed still for a while before cautiously approached her hand and slowly ate the pill albeit grudgingly.

"Good boy!" Alice praised the black rabbit while unknowingly managed to grab the other bunny's attention on the other side of the room. The black rabbit was surprised again by her praising him.

"Now stay here while I'll go grab something for you to drink and eat and even give you a treat as well!" She ordered before leaving the room before locking the door she looked at the two bun buns.

"Be good okay." She said then closed the door.

Once the two rabbits were left in the spacious bedroom the two instantly glared at each other. It seems the two bunnies detest each other so much and if looks could kill there will be a murder scene soon to be present at Alice's bedroom.

Downstairs Alice turned on the television and was humming as she looked in the refrigerator.

"On today's headlines there was news that leaked out about the police force raiding a top secret laboratory a few weeks ago. It is said that the lab did illegal experimentation on animals and humans as well by injecting them some sort of drugs and doing other horrifying things to them as well. The police head himself confirmed that some of the experiments that could be potentially dangerous to humans escaped and are now roaming freely in the area."

The newscaster said as Alice paused from looking to pay more attention at her flat screen TV.

"So it is advised to keep your doors and windows locked at night and avoid going to the forest especially when alone." Then the newscaster continued on talking and now this time talk about new studies about teenage acne.

"Who would do such horrible things?" Alice mumbled as she fished out fresh parsley, lettuce and some raisins out of the refrigerator.

"I think it would be much better to keep those bunnies around for a while before releasing them back to the wild." Alice then looked at her bandaged finger.

"And just check on this wound just to be sure." She noted.

Then she went upstairs unaware of the current glaring competition happening in her room.

* * *

After a couple of days Alice managed to make the rabbits trust her a bit more.

The white rabbit started to become a bit cuddly (much to Alice's delight) and the black one softened up as well. Alice noted that those two don't go along well but that's an understatement.

Really an understatement.

"HEY! STOP IT BOTH OF YOU NO FIGHTING IN THE HOUSE!" Alice screamed when she made a HUGE mistake of grouping the two bunnies in one cage.

It looked like the black rabbit and the white rabbit were having a death match.

"_What's wrong with these two?"_ Alice mentally sweat drop as she stop the fighting.

After separating those two and made an extra cage for the other rabbit, she thought of something.

"Hey why don't I name both of you right now?" Alice asked towards the rabbits. The two seemed interested.

She took a seat on the comfy floor as the two rabbits were eating their lunches.

Separately of course.

Alice pointed towards the white rabbit. "Your name is Peter White since your tail reminds me of Peter Cottontail." She giggled.

The white rabbit or now Peter looked torn in being thankful or displeased and the black one look like he was snickering.

"And you..." Alice finally pointed at the Black rabbit "Will be called Sidney Black because it seems to fit you."

Sidney seemed pleased and Peter wasn't.

Alice simply smiled as she looked at her two rabbits.

"_Maybe this won't be such a lonely summer after all..."_

* * *

Here is today's entry!

Dear Diary

Today is now summer and since I'm alone now I thought I will just spend the entire summer alone reading books and other stuff but it all changed. After saving two rabbits from their demise and becoming their temporary owner for the mean time. I swear it seems like those two have their own complex personalities and not to mention those they can't seem to stand each other even only for a few minutes. I decided to name the white one Peter and the black one as Sidney. I'm thankful that Peter is on the road to recovery and manage to hop for a bit but not for too long and Sidney is also getting better as well yet still looks tired. Despite for those two being already a handful, I still like their company. Well it's getting late and Peter and Sidney are asleep at their separate cages and I should go to sleep too.

Alice Liddell

* * *

Well I'm done with the second chapter! Hope you like it and all. I poured a lot into making this... hehehehe well please do review and good bye and have a good time.


	3. Sunday Afternoon

Author's note: Hey guys! Nice to see you guys again. *munches on ice pop* Well here's the third chapter, Enjoy!

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Alice saved Peter and Sidney and it's safe to say their owner-rabbit relationship is doing quite well.

ONLY the owner-rabbit relationship.

Placing those two in the same cage equivalents to an all out bloodshed.

It was a Sunday Afternoon that day and Alice decided to have a small picnic in her garden with the bunnies.

Sidney was busy exploring his new surrounding and Peter (being himself) followed Alice as she sat on the base of a tall tree. He started pulling on her sleeve, he's trying to get her attention.

"Ah! Peter is there anything you want?" Alice softly asked the rabbit despite her knowing what he wants based on his actions alone.

Peter gave Alice a pleading look that instantly melts her heart but she still kept her cool.

"Fine." Alice smiled as she place Peter on her lap and started to pet him.

"Aw~ Peter your fur is very soft." Alice said as she continued to coddle the little white rabbit sitting on her lap. Ever since Peter received his name never in her entire she saw a bunny as cuddly and clingy (?) other than her own Peter White.

Sidney on the other hand was a bit distant from her but there were those special moments when he will try to open up to her and play a bit with Alice as well. As much as Alice found it absurd it was like Sidney was acting as a tsundere and Peter a deredere. (Alice you just hit the bull's eye!)

Peter happily cooed as Alice continued on petting him till a certain black bunny jumped in.

"WHA!? Sidney!"

Sidney jumped on Alice's lap and nudged Alice's hand from Peter meaning he was jealous and demanding attention. (Kya! Jealous bun bun!)

Peter hissed at Sidney's sudden interruption.

"Oh! Guys no need to be jealous. I'm not playing favourites, kay." Alice reprimanded Peter and Sidney lightly yet she still giggled a bit at the cute display.

Sidney and Peter looked like they were ready to brawl but when they noticed Alice's content and happy expression they decided to drop it off for now.

But one thing is for sure a rivalry has started.

With her back leaning to an old weeping willow tree and peaceful surroundings, Alice's senses started to become blurry as she fell into a light sleep.

Then suddenly...

"She looks so cute! Ah she always looks cute but with her sleeping like that made her even cuter!" A shrill male voice gushed.

"Stop that! You're getting creepy and if you keep on blabbering on like that she'll find out and might even kick us out!" Another voice whispered-scream towards the other one. His voice was brimming with annoyance but there was a slight tone of fear at the end of his sentence.

"Hmph! If you seem so irritated with her, why not leave both of us alone. You can leave through the gate right there and now."

"She might be a bit irritating but YOUR the one who should leave and be lost in the forest for all I care."

"Shut that filthy mouth of yours she's waking up!"

Alice stirred and she thought she heard some people talking.

"Sidney...? Peter? Are you still there?" Alice asked as she slowly opened her eyes.

'_Weird I thought I heard some people talking... Nah must be my imagination.'_

Peter and Sidney looked like they were caught while doing something bad.

Alice smiled then she noticed something.

"Hey! I didn't notice it's almost 4." Alice said as she looked around. Being alone they say gives you more the energy to focus on your surroundings so Alice managed to master on how to tell time by just looking at the sun.

"Why don't we have some snacks?" Alice asked as she slowly stood up and the bunnies seem to like that idea.

They spent the rest of the day resting and playing a bit.

* * *

Later that evening in her bedroom Alice's iPhone which was on her writing desk started ringing. The two bunnies seemed alarm and Alice as well.

Most of her friends are away on vacation and things are complicated with her family.

Who's calling her?

A bit cautious Alice took her phone and looked at the caller ID.

In a moment's flash Alice accepted the call and smiled a really bright smile.

"Vivaldi!" Alice gushed as she answered her phone.

"Alice! Dear how are you?" A feminine voice came from her phone.

"I'm fine. How are you? I thought you were at Paris this summer."

"I'm fine and was but then I decided to cancel my trip."

"Huh why would you do that?"

"To spend some time with you."

"Huh!?"

A light chuckle was heard from the other line. "Alice I knew of the predicament you're in now so I thought you might want some company and besides I ALWAYS WANTED TO HAVE A SLEEPOVER WITH YOU!"

"Eh?"

"To braid each other's hair, gossip, and ACT like sisters!"

"Vivaldi, I would love to but I don't want to inconvenience you because of me and besides I'm not lonely anymore." Alice glanced at her two rabbits fondly, which were looking at her with intense curiosity.

"Nonsense its okay and ohh... Does little sweet Alice have a lover staying over there. Hmmm..." Alice's face blushed.

"Of course not!" Alice objected.

"Hahaha I was teasing and besides if there was any man who would wish to taint your innocence. I'm having his head." Despite they were only talking through phone Alice can tell that Vivaldi was deadly serious.

"So do tell me what's entertaining you now." The conversation went back to normalcy which Alice was very thankful of.

"I just adopted two pet rabbits that's all."

"WHAT!?" Vivaldi's shriek was so loud that Alice has to hold her phone away and Peter and Sidney flinched very hard.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER I COULD HAVE COME UP WITH SOMETHING BETTER!?" Vivaldi gushed childishly lots of plans going through her mind.

"You didn't tell ask me..." Alice sheepishly said.

"Well get ready! Tomorrow morning I'm coming there with a closet and make up kit." Vivaldi declared.

"What!? Why?"

"Were going to have a bunny play date and play dress up of course!"

"Wait, WHAT!?"

* * *

Now for today's diary entry...

Dear Diary

Today was quite a day. Spending time outside with Peter and Sidney was really fun and all. This night I received a call from Vivaldi saying that she was coming over to play with the bunnies she was so thrilled that she had to cut the call short in order to prepare bringing bunny clothes. In actuality I don't know in how to react.

Vivaldi is a childhood friend of mine. I remembered meeting her along with her baby brother at a party my parents hosted when I was a kid. Even though she's in her early twenties she's the chancellor at my university for some unknown reasons. I'm really nervous for tomorrow for many reasons one of them which is that Peter and Sidney aren't very nice to people they don't know yet. I managed to experience that in first hand... I hope tomorrow nothing bad will happen, hopefully.

Alice Liddell

* * *

Oh dear it seems the ever lovely Vivaldi is going to visit the trio. I wonder how Peter and Sidney will react to wearing tiny clothes IN Vivaldi's tastes. *chuckles* I wonder... *starts plotting* Well anyways thanks for reading and please do kindly review if you want. :)


	4. Visitors

Author's note: Ah! Well hello to everyone again... it's been so long since I last wrote a Heart no kuni no Alice fanfiction. I never meant to do that. I'm so sorry for not being able to update my stories. You know the usual scenario school, summer school, and life in general is what hindering me from focusing on my stories.

Well anyways here is the 4th chapter! Also more characters will be introduced in this chapter.

* * *

Alice was currently sitting on a plush carpet. Magazines, plushies and other miscellaneous girly items were scattered around her. The teenager paid no mind to any of this whatsoever as she was concentrating on something else.

"..."

That thing would be stopping herself from screaming due too so much _kawaii-ness_ in front of her.

Vivaldi, a young woman at her early twenties was sitting next to her. Having long wavy violet hair cascaded like waterfalls and rich reddish pink eyes that complimented her hair, she is indeed very beautiful.

Vivaldi like her companion beside her paid no mind to everything around her. Currently biting the inside of her cheek, as she marvelled upon the two bunnies infront of her.

A black bunny and white bunny that is clad in black with red laces dress bunny dress and white with pink ruffles bunny dress. (Respectively)

The bunnies on the other hand aren't amused at all.

The red blush that was staining Alice's cheek became darker at the adorable twitching Peter made while Vivaldi couldn't hold it in.

"KYYAAAA!" She screamed as she swooped the bunnies in a hug. The poor beings were currently crushed against her rather large chest, while Alice quickly placed her both hands over her mouth. Silently squealing at the display.

"Cute... it's so cute!"

'_Just kill me now.'_ Sidney silently sulked.

'_When I get my hands on this witch.' _Peter was fuming, itching to use his claws.

Sadly (for the bunnies) Alice declawed them, after deciding to keep them for good.

After the little ordeal back then, it was Alice's turn to pick new outfits for the bunnies.

"Why don't you choose that blue skirt over there for Sidney to wear?" Vivaldi suggested pointing at said skirt while Sidney looked like he wanted to escape.

"Vivaldi, how many times do I have to tell you Sidney and Peter are boys? Plus that's too sparkly, it would ruin the outfit." Alice dryly said. She had something else in mind, and this one doesn't include as much as ruffles or laces.

* * *

In the woods were no signs of civilization could be found, were two tall men wandering around.

"DAMN IT, ACE! It's your fault why were lost right now."

A man with long navy hair that is pulled back with a golden ribbon and cobalt blue eyes that were busy glaring at the man in front of him. He was busy grumbling, very much unhappy being forced to leave his home to go on an "adventure" with his friend.

"Oh Jules~"

"Don't call me that."

"You should put more trust in me, hahaha! I'm your best friend; you can totally trust me, Julius."

The man called Ace gave a cheery laugh. His sunlight kissed brown hair, passionate red eyes (that were currently twinkling in amusement) and easy going attitude was the complete 180 degree opposite of the man walking next to him.

He ignored Julius' dry mumble of "yeah right" and instead focused on the surroundings around him. He had a feeling they would stumble into someone or something.

He was sure of it.

* * *

Peter was obviously angry; the only thing stopping him from becoming ballistic was Alice. He was pretty sure Sidney felt the same way.

He was really trying hard to be not angry, having that piece of trash as a "bunny mate" was one thing but being force to wear this ridiculous dress is too much. Seriously is this "Vivaldi" deaf or what!?

But it was all for Alice.

Also, he found it weird that he _really_ doesn't like Vivaldi. It was like there are some sort of lingering feelings of hatred he felt towards her. But the true questions are how and when he had it. Have he even met her before.

That is impossible unless...

"*Squeak!*"

Peter let out a squeak, surprised to see Alice lift him up. He couldn't help but be mesmerised by those sapphire twinkling orbs. It radiated so much emotion.

It made him feel weird.

Before Peter knew it, he was gently place back on the carpeted floor; Sidney is currently giving him a weird look.

"Aww! Alice you are soo right. It does suit him." Vivaldi cooed as she watched Peter in his new outfit.

Alice gave a smug smile, and then she proceeded to lift Sidney up. The black bun bun started to panic but quickly calmed down as he realized that this was Alice. She won't dress him in something crazy, right?

He was relieved to see she wasn't holding a dress, but is that a black vest?

Just like Peter, before Sidney knew it he was already dressed in a new outfit but the sad thing is he can't properly see what he is wearing. By the looks that the two ladies were giving him didn't help him at all.

"I can't help it... so cute!" Vivaldi gushed.

"I told you, dresses aren't the only things that can make them look cute." Alice pointed out.

The two looked each other in the eyes. They couldn't keep it in any longer.

The two of them started giggling like anime school girls. Pretty much pleased and happy.

Wiping tears of mirth, Vivaldi fell back on the plush carpet while Alice picked Peter and Sidney up and place them in a (separated) play pen.

"Hey Vivy." Alice called out while her companion gave an "hmm" as a response.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" The younger woman offered pointing towards the kitchen.

Vivaldi was about to answer something then she remembered a particular memory. Oh it's been so long since they had last done that.

"What about we make smoothies back then when we were still kids?" Vivaldi smiled innocently but her eyes held some sort of mischief.

Alice was confused at first but she got the message and gave an "Ohh." The young woman ended up laughing once more.

"Hahaha...You still remembered what happened back then?" Alice asked between her laughter.

"Hehehe, of course we were the mastermind behind THAT."

"But that was so mean. Poor Blood."

"He deserved that, that's what he gets for crashing our tea party."

"Don't tell me you kept the photo up till now?" But Alice already knew the answer.

Vivaldi took her maroon purse and started looking for something inside it. She then pulled out a small photo. Her smile was getting more wicked by the second.

"You might never know when blackmail will become handy."

Alice's lips quirk at the sight of the photo, the feeling of nostalgia hit her as she remembered the time they pulled an elaborate prank on Vivaldi's younger brother as revenge. Oh those were the good old days.

Dragging her still snickering friend to the kitchen, Alice was contemplating on what kind of smoothie they should make.

* * *

Ace's eyes brighten at what he saw. It looked distant but he could definitely tell that is a roof of someone's house.

"Hey Julius look at that!" He smiled like a proud little child.

Julius on the other hand wasn't so amused after 50 minutes of being chased by bees and tripping on his face numerous times. Cobalt eyes slightly widen at he saw.

'_Finally, civilization at last.'_ Now Julius is thinking like a person who had been marooned on a deserted island for weeks.

But considering what he had to go through, I dare say we shouldn't be surprised.

Julius mentally flinched at the thought of spending the night in the forest alone with Ace even though his companion always brings his tent with him.

He'd rather not spend the night.

Quickening his pace, he walked pass his friend.

Ace became worried as he quickly alerted his friend.

"Hey Julius watch out for that- *THUD* -...root."

Hiding his laugh (but failed to do so) from his friend, Ace extended his hand towards Julius to help him get up on his feet. Julius gratefully accepted it; he then started brushing stray leaves from his clothes while grumbling more on how he hates leaving his home.

Ace simply laughed and led the way.

After 30 more minutes of walking and close encounters of Julius accidentally making out with the forest floor, they finally managed to reach their destination.

"What isn't this...?" Ace was lost for words while Julius' stomach did a 360degrees flip or is it something we called the butterflies?

"Awesome! Its Alice's house, I was gonna visit her later this week or something but I didn't think this would happen. Come on Julius, let's pay her a visit." Ace rambled on as he dragged his friend towards the gate.

But Julius didn't want to move.

Sensing his friend's hesitance, a sly smile graced Ace's features.

"Oh~ someone's nervous." Ace childishly sung as his smile became wider.

"Of course not!" Julius was quick to deny but he couldn't hide the small blush on his cheeks. _'Damn it.'_ He tried to make up an excuse.

"Maybe she's busy or has company, besides let's just follow the highway and get back to town." He tried to pull Ace towards the right direction but he felt a strong force pull him backwards and closer to the gate.

"Nope! I want to visit Alice and your coming with me whether you want to or not." Before Julius could protest, Ace was already ringing the doorbell.

* * *

"WOW! Alice it's not only pretty to look at but it's just as delicious like back then or maybe even more." Vivaldi complimented as she twirled the straw.

"Oh, Vivy that's not true." Alice was flattered but Vivaldi kept on insisting.

Both of them were holding tall glasses filled with fruit smoothie, the contents on the other hand are slightly different. It was a smoothie made up of two parts, the bottom one was blue likely to be made out of blueberries while the top one is red which was definitely made of strawberries and raspberries.

How was Alice able to make that instead of a purple fruity mess, well that's her secret (and the Authoress' too.)

"So... where did you adopt those precious ones, at town or at an animal shelter?" Vivaldi asked, now interested on how her friend found her new animal companions.

"I just found them at the forest... Peter was injured while Sidney was about to be attacked by a predator." Alice didn't notice how Vivaldi freezes when she heard her answer.

*Ring*

Before anything else happened the doorbell started ringing.

"I wonder who that is." Alice asked while Vivaldi snapped from her state.

"Could be a mailmen or the delivery man?" Vivaldi made a random guess, following Alice towards the front door. She could hear the muffled voices from the outside.

Opening the door, the first thing they saw was... Julius strangling Ace.

"Hello!" Ace casually greeted, as if he wasn't being given a dangerous throat hug.

Julius freeze unable to explain himself.

"Ace! Julius! What are you guys doing here?" Alice was confused while Vivaldi seemed irritated.

Releasing Ace, Julius straightened himself and greeted Alice with an invisible smile.

"Good morning, Alice." He paused then decided to answer her previous question.

"It's a long story but would you mind letting us in?" He politely asked while Alice simply nodded.

She saw Julius and Ace in that kind of situation before, since Ace likes to annoy and tease Julius a lot. Besides she knew he would never hurt his friend.

Fully opening the door, Alice welcomed them in with a sweet smile.

"Come on in, we even have smoothies."

* * *

Dear Diary

Today was a fun day! I managed to have a girly bonding time with Vivaldi and surprisingly Peter and Sidney behaved themselves. I decided to keep the two of them for good... since I'm lonely and those two bun buns are the closest I could get for long term company. I know it sounds selfish but at least I'm not the only one who is benefiting from this. Sidney and Peter will have a good caretaker, well the good as I can ever be.

Also we had some unsuspected visitors. Ace and Julius, they were my childhood friends. I met the both of them back at the first day of grade school. It's kinda funny when I think about it, but both of them haven't change since back then. Ace is the happy go lucky goof ball he is and Julius is still the somewhat intimidating smart guy I know he is. But Jules can be an awkward sweetheart at times. Hahaha.

* * *

Welp that's wraps up this chapter. By the way I have a challenge for you dear reader. Try to spot the reference in this chapter. The next chapter will be dedicated to those who manage to figure it out.

Clue: It's a fanmade song about a couple famous horror games that managed to scare most of the gamers out of their chairs. Just try to sing it out loud, I did change most of the lyrics but the first (and most recognizable) line is still there. Good luck! See ya next time!


End file.
